


A Night of Curious Love in Arcadia Bay

by PDS989



Series: Emma Blackery in Arcadia Bay [1]
Category: Emma Blackery - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDS989/pseuds/PDS989
Summary: Emma Blackery is taking a weekend break in Arcadia Bay where she eventually embarks on a night she will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Emma Blackery's playthrough for Life is Strange on her BirdyBoots channel as well as a pun on her fanfiction reading videos, especially her "YouTubers I've Slept With" video. No offence is intended with this as I've always liked Emma and her videos, I done this to simply just join in the club of writing what she would describe as "cringeworthy" fanfic.

It was a windy afternoon in Arcadia Bay as Emma Blackery arrived for her weekend break. She had a face full of excitement as she looked around the sights and sounds that Arcadia Bay had to offer. Emma began to explore the town, going to store to store, building to building to see what Arcadia Bay was all about. She eventually went into a store and bought some chocolate and a drink, and as she was walking out she just so happened to bump into Arcadia Bay's favourite lesbian couple, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price.

"Well, well, well", exclaimed Chloe, "if it isn't the one and only Emma Blackery herself! I see you at our game girl, you totally kicked ass!" 

"Oh my God!" Emma gasped, "I can't believe it! Am I really seeing Max and Chloe right before my very eyes?!"

"The very ones", Chloe replied.

"I can't believe you'd recognise me" said Emma looking starstruck which Chloe replied, "Of course we'd recognise you, you rock girl! You're Max's favourite YouTuber!". 

Max looked equally starstruck though a lot more nervous and shy compared to Emma. "I'm Max" she said looking at Emma. "Er Max...she knows." Chloe replied. "So what are you doing here anyway Emma?" Chloe continued. 

"I'm just on a weekend break" Emma replied, "it was on my bucket list to visit here someday and I'm so happy I'm finally here, it's so beautiful." 

Chloe looked around confused "but Arcadia Bay's a shithole....say what are you doing now?" 

"Nothing much" replied Emma, "I just planned to stroll around Arcadia Bay some more". 

"Mind if we join you" Chloe asked, "we have nothing better to do".

"That would be awesome" said an excited and smiling Emma, "are you okay with that Max?" who responded with a nod, "you're more than welcome Emma". "Well what the fuck are we waiting for." Chloe belted, "Let's kick some ass!".

As the three continued to wonder around Arcadia Bay, laughing and joking along the way, Emma brought up Kate Marsh into the discussion.

"So how's Kate Marsh doing?" Emma asked

"Oh Kate's doing just great!", Chloe responded, "We're best friends now. I spoke with her yesterday in fact and she's never been happier".

"That is so cool to hear that", said Emma, "I would love to meet Kate, she seems so nice".

"Say, why don't all meet up tonight and go back to our place", Chloe offered, "I'll ask Kate to tag along"

"That would be great!", an excited Emma responded, "I'd love that!"

"Sweet!", Chloe responded, "Meet at the park's gate entry in two hours, Max and I have things to do. See you then Emma!"

Emma was so excited for tonight, she couldn't believe her luck. "I'm going to Max and Chloe's house?!" she said to herself. Emma spent the next two hours wandering around the park impatiently waiting for the two hours to elapse.

Eventually the two hours past and Emma arrived to wait at the park's gate as Chloe instructed her to do, and true to their word Chloe and Max arrived with Kate Marsh.

"And here we are!" exclaimed Chloe. "Now before we get started, Emma Blackery Kate Marsh Kate Marsh Emma Blackery"

"Hello Emma, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Kate, "I really like some of your acoustic songs, they are really sweet".

"Aww Kate that's so lovely" Emma replied whilst hugging Kate and almost in tears, "that means so much to me".

"Ah I see you two are trying to make out already!" Chloe said with a cheeky smile on her face, "we ought to get a room, to our place then!"

The four girls walked from the park to Max and Chloe's place holding hands, laughing and joking along the way. They were having a great time in the household, having pizza and chocolate and Max and Emma played guitar together before bringing up a wide range of topics. These included Kate's struggle with her religion in which she beginning to lose her faith, Max's interest in photography, Emma's love for wrestling and music and how Chloe quit smoking. Chloe then randomly brought up sex as a topic.

"Er Chloe I don't think we should be discussing that here when we have company", said Max.

"Oh come on Max" Chloe responded, "we've talked about everything else so we may as well talk about the good stuff right?" 

"Fine". said Max as she reluctantly agreed with Chloe who then continued to bring up sex into discussion.

"Max and I make love just about every night, sometimes more than once! Max can really go when she's in the fucking zone!" Max looked annoyed and embarrassed at Chloe's reveal.

Emma then joined in the discussion, "Well you will know that I had a boyfriend, Luke, and we split up earlier this year and I haven't had sex since, but I masturbate a lot, almost every night in fact. I watch porn a lot too."

"Well, who knew Emma Blackery had a filthy side to her!" remarked Chloe. "I watched it a couple of times, I knew I preferred the real thing pretty quickly" she continued whilst seductively looking at Max who looked even more annoyed at Chloe.

Kate then nervously joined in the discussion. "Erm well I haven't had a boyfriend yet so I've never had sex before, and I-I've never masturbated either."

"Mmmm maybe I could teach you" Chloe smirked with a cheeky grin.

"CHLOE!" Max snarled. "You do realise if she doesn't consent to it then it's rape."

"You're right" Chloe replied, "I'm sorry Kate, I just get carried away sometimes".

"No, you're quite alright" said Kate, "I feel like I want to learn, I feel like I need to get stuff out of me as I feel quite tense inside sometimes when I see cute boys in class and on TV, but I don't know where to start".

"Well looks like you're in the right place" Chloe said with a lustful look on her face. "I'll show you briefly and use Max as a prop".

"Oh brother" exhaled Max as Chloe leaned forward to kiss her and gently rub the front of her jeans. "All your doing Kate is just rubbing your goods with your fingers, you can do it gently to start off with then the more you do it the more you'll like it enough to come up with your own technique. It's simple to learn and even easier to master."

Max begins to feel turned on with Chloe touching her, which she naturally does anyway due to her affection for Chloe. But as Chloe continued to demonstrate with Max, Emma started feeling her breast and breathe a little heavier which caught Chloe's attention. "Emma...oh Emma....is that turning you on?"

"I'm sorry" said a nervous Emma. "I don't know what came over me really".

"It's okay, you don't need to lie about it", Chloe replied as she crawled towards Emma, "you've got that look in your eyes, trust me....I can tell....I know", in which Chloe and Emma began to kiss each other. They stopped and smiled at one another engaging in full on snog.

While watching on, Kate pressed her legs together and began to gently and nervously rub her breast as well as breathe a little heavier as Chloe and Emma continued kissing each other. Max crawled towards her and said to her "it's okay to be nervous Kate, I was nervous too during my first time with Chloe."

"I'm....I'm feeling very different, a feeling I've never experienced before". said a nervous but increasingly curious Kate.

"Me too....we all get that feeling at some point in our lives" said Max as she and Kate leaned their heads toward each other and began to kiss each other.

Soon they were joined by Chloe and Emma and with that, the four began to kiss and touch each other, each breathing heavily as they touched each other's breasts and hair. This continued for about two minutes until Emma stopped and shouted "Wait!" 

As everyone stopped what they were doing Emma continued, "I know you two (looking at Max and Chloe) are fine with this and I am certainly fine with this I will admit, you're a great fucking kisser Chloe....but Kate if you're not fine with this we will stop this bullshit right now."

"I agree" said a concerned Max. "If you don't want to go through with this we'll put a stop to this".

Kate paused for thought and replied "Emma, Max, Chloe, I think...I think....I'm ready...I mean, I'm really ready....I feel, like so...tense...like something's building up inside of me" to which Chloe leaned forward to her and said "that's natural Kate...it means you're getting horny....kiss me."

Chloe and Kate kissed and soon the four resumed to their session of kissing and feeling one another, and this time, none of them were prepared to let anything stop them.

After a couple more minutes of kissing, feeling and moaning, the four girls then began to take off their shirts and reveals their bras. At this point Emma and Kate began to kiss each other with Max and Chloe looking on, Max in particular looking horny and eager.

Chloe then leaned towards Emma kissing her shoulder and rubbing her breast, "you getting horny girl?" to which Emma softly whispered "yes". Chloe then undone the button on Emma's jeans and gently moved her hand down Emma's panties and started rubbing her pussy. "Mmmm you're so wet" Chloe said to Emma with a seductive look on her face. 

The four girls then took off their bras in unison to reveal their breasts. All four began rubbing, kissing, licking and sucking on each other's bare breasts as they began to moan and breathe more louder, Max and Emma especially who were fingering their pussies as well. 

"This feel so good" says Kate, "I can see why you and Max enjoy this so much Chloe".

"Hella yes" Chloe replied, "Max can get so fucking horny when I touch her sensitive parts, and that turns me on so much".

"You know, I didn't think I was sexually attracted to girls" said Emma, "but I was wrong".

The four girls continued to kiss and touch each others' breasts before Chloe, Max and Emma began pulling down their jeans and Kate took off her tracksuit bottoms to reveal their underwear. Emma, Max and Kate were wearing panties while Chloe wore a thong. They began to rub each other's wet underwear which at this point they all began to moan much louder and became much more hornier than before.

After a couple more minutes of rubbing underwear the girls then took off their socks and then followed by their underwear. They were now completely naked. They resumed to kissing one another and moaning passionately towards each other, Max and Emma being the most turned on at this point.

As all four circled around each other, they felt up and examined each other's naked bodies. While they each had equally similar breasts they had distinctively different pussies. 

Max's pussy was fully shaved bald.

Chloe's was mostly shaved into a small landing stripe.

Emma's was hairy but neatly trimmed.

Kate's was fully hairy and had never been trimmed.

"Au Naturel!" Chloe exclaimed looking at Kate's hairy pussy who looked very nervous but equally excited as she whispered "I'm getting really frisky....and wet" to which Chloe whispered back "we all are, it's perfectly normal".

The four kissed each other some more before lying down and forming a circle in which they began to lick each other's pussies. Max to Chloe, Chloe to Emma, Emma to Kate and Kate to Max. Max turned to Kate and said "think of licking an ice cream or your plate, or just kissing." Kate took Max's advice and licked on Max's soft and smooth pussy as she instructed, as if it was an ice cream.

Each of the four moaned passionately as their tongues and lips worked their way around their partner's wet pussies. 

"It feels so good" said Emma as Chloe was clearly showing her cunnilingus experience. After a few more minutes Chloe stuck a finger inside Emma who moaned loudly as Chloe pushed her finger deep in her pussy.

"Not bad...you're just as wet as Max ever gets" Chloe cheekily remarked to Emma. "It feel so fucking good!" Emma replied, "Keep doing that Chloe!" Not long after that Max then stuck a finger inside Chloe's pussy as well. "Mmm you dirty bitch I knew you wouldn't resist doing that".

Emma was feeling really turned on and she really wanted to stick her finger inside Kate's pussy too. But knowing Kate had never masturbated herself before she relented and just continued to lick her. 

"Are you alright Kate?" Emma asked Kate. "Yes...yes Emma" Kate replied, "I'm really liking this, please keep going", which Emma did so, going easy on her by licking her slowly and with precise care.

Meanwhile Max complemented Kate's licking skills. "You're doing that so good Kate. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"No, never" Kate replied, "I've just done as you've told me to do. You're a good teacher Max". With that, Kate continued to lick on Max's wet pussy.

The four horny girls continued to lick one another for a couple more minutes before Chloe stood back up which the rest quickly followed suit. Chloe then slowly turned to Kate and said to her "I'm meant to be teaching you something" in which she began to rub on Kate's hairy wet pussy which caused her to moan quite loudly. 

Chloe went easy on her just as Emma done previously with her tongue and lips. Kate was becoming increasing pleasured by Chloe's slow rubbing on her pussy.

"Oh yes, yes, this is quite nice, is this what you do when you masturbate Chloe?" Kate nervously asked Chloe. "Yep, that's all there is too it", she replied, just let me do the rest." Chloe continued to rub on Kate pussy who moan more passionate as it went on. "Do it to me" Chloe said to Kate, which she did so as Chloe let out a groan of pleasure as they also continued to kiss one another.

While this is going on Max and Emma felt really horny and desperate for sex, so they crawled towards each other on the other side and began stroking each other's arms and hair before touching each other's breasts and then began to kiss. As they continued to kiss as well as feel and kiss and suck on one another's breasts, Emma slowly worked her hand down Max's body and towards her pussy to start rubbing it which turned Max on intensely.

"You're so smooth Max", said Emma referring to Max's completely hairless pussy. "It's just a personal preference that's all", Max responded as the two continued to kiss and Max began to rub on Emma's pussy as well as rubbing her thumb along Emma's pubic hair. She then made mention of Emma's body. "I really like your tattoos Emma, as you can guess with Chloe I'm into tattooed chicks." The two then continued their passionate love session.

Meanwhile Chloe and Kate continued to kiss and rub each other's pussies together, Kate becoming more and more turned on while realising Chloe's girlfriend Max was making love with Emma.

"Chloe, shouldn't you and Max be together?" she asked. "Technically yes" Chloe replied, "but who gives a shit? Fucking kiss me". Shortly afterwards Chloe slowly stuck a finger inside Kate's pussy who squealed and moaned loudly. "Do it to me...please" Chloe asked Kate with much seduction, which she did so. Max and Emma then began sticking their fingers inside each other's pussies with little hesitation as their sexual desire for each other had reached its peak. 

Neither Chloe nor Max seemed to care that they were getting sexual pleasure from other people and separately from each other. In fact, in a strange sort of way, it seemed like it was turning them on even more as they were facing each other getting their pussies fingered, rubbed on and getting increasing horny.

The two lustful and horny couples, Chloe and Kate on one side, Max and Emma on the other side, continued to pleasure one another for a few more minutes as all four moaned and groaned loudly as they rubbed their fingers all over their partner's wet pussies and sucked and licked on their breasts as well. Their fingers were soaking wet from the constant rubbing and fingering.

Max began to moan much louder and breathe much heavier than before. "Emma, keep going, I'm close, I'm so close." As she said that Kate said, "close to what Max? I'm feeling close to something too" which Chloe whispered to Kate, "it means you're gonna cum, it's perfectly normal". 

As she said that Max groaned louder and louder "Emma, keep doing that, I'm getting so close!"

"I think I'm close too Max" Emma replied as her and Max rubbed on each other's pussies harder and faster and began screaming louder and louder as they neared orgasm. Chloe and Kate stopped to watch Max and Emma get closer and closer to their climax.

"Oh my God Emma, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna cum" said Max.

"Me too Max" Emma replied back quickly as they breathed heavier and quicker and rubbed each other's pussies more vigorously with their fingers. As she neared climax, Max's body began to quiver.

"I'm gonna cum!" Max screamed. "I'm cumming too!" shouted Emma. Their pussies were immensely wet and they had both reached the point of no return.

"Oh God, ah ah, fuck yes, I'm gonna cum!" Emma yelled as she let out a massive orgasm over Max's fingers. "I'm cumming!" screamed Max as she climaxed almost immediately afterwards, similarly on Emma's fingers. 

"You made my baby cum Emma!" said Chloe, "And it's fucking turning me on!". "Me too" said Kate as the two resumed their fingering session together. Max and Emma continued to kiss each other as they recovered from their intense climax.

"Thank you Emma" said Max. "No" Emma replied, "thank you Max, you and Chloe. You made this all possible." As she said that they kissed some more and held hands while watching Chloe and Kate continue to work on each other. 

Kate began moaning louder than before as Chloe shoved her fingers deep inside her hairy pussy. "I feel something, something good. What did you say I was going to do?" she nervously asked Chloe. "You're going to have a orgasm Kate" Chloe responded, "you're going to cum, but it's okay, because I'm going to cum too." 

Chloe and Kate continued to rub and finger each other's pussies just as Max and Emma had previously done so. They began to moan louder and louder as Emma smiled in the background knowing they were close to orgasm.

"Fuck Kate!" Chloe shouted, "You're doing so fucking good! Who knew you were such a fucking devil!" Kate ignored Chloe as she was determined to focus on reaching her climax. "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" Chloe continued. Kate began moaning louder and louder and her pelvis began to quiver just as Max's did.

"Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah, I can feel it" said Kate. "I think..." and before she could finished her sentence she squealed "oh my God!" as she climaxed on Chloe's fingers. "Hella yes girl!" said Chloe, "that's how you do it....oh God I'm cumming" and shortly afterwards Chloe screamed in a huge orgasm on Kate's fingers. The four then reunited together in a group hug.

"That was incredible!" Said Kate. "I enjoyed that so much. Thank you Chloe."

"You are so welcome Kate" Chloe replied, "You were terrific!"

"That was so much better than doing to with myself" said Emma

"I kinda want to do it again" Max offered, "I still feel pretty horny".

"I do too Max" Chloe replied "And I can see it in the others too." With that the four were off on each other again, kissing and rubbing and sucking on each other's breasts.

As they continued kissing, Chloe turned to Kate and said "you go with Emma...we're gonna show you something that Max loves so much."

Max and Chloe then lied down and rubbed their pussies together, an act called tribbing or scissoring. "You're right Chloe, I love this so much" said Max she was getting increasingly turned on. As they continued Emma and Kate began kissing and feeling each and eventually they decided they'd do the same.

"I haven't done this either Kate" Emma said referring to scissoring, "but I have seen it in porn lots of times". "Does it turn you on?" Kate asked. "It kinda does." Emma replied. "But I know for certain that this will."

And so Max and Chloe and Emma and Kate scissored one another, rubbing their wet pussies against one another and moaned louder and louder as they went on. 

"This is so good" said Emma. "I can see why you love this so much Max". She then turned to Kate and asked her "Are you doing alright there Kate?" "Yes Emma" Kate answered, "I'm really enjoying this...I feel...something happening again."

"It is possible to have multiple orgasms" Chloe interrupted. "Once usually isn't enough for us, especially Max....she can orgasm pretty much all night when she's in the fucking zone!"

Max and Chloe and Emma and Kate continued to rub each other's pussies as they all became more wet and more horny, moaning louder and louder as they continued. After a few more minutes of grinding their pussies together, Kate and Emma began to get nearer and nearer to their second climax.

"Emma", said Kate, "I think I'm going to....cum." "Me too Kate", Emma replied, "I'm gonna cum right with you...I'm so close...take my hand Kate".

Emma and Kate began to hold hands as they pushed their wet pussies together harder and faster, breathed heavier and heavier and moaned and groaned louder and louder as they neared orgasm 

"Oh Emma, Emma, here it cums, I'm cumming", proclaimed Kate as Emma gasped more wildly, "Kate! I'm gonna cum!" Emma announced before they orgasmed together at precisely the same time, almost breaking each other's hand as they gripped them hard during their intense climax.

Emma and Kate smiled at each other and kissed each other. "That was so great Emma". said Kate. "Thank you so much". "Thank you Kate" Emma replied before kissing her again.

Shortly afterwards they joined Max and Chloe in their scissoring session. Kate went behind Chloe and started kissing her and feeling her breasts while Emma sat beside Max and done the same to her as well as rub on Max's bald pussy.

Max then began to rub her fingers along Emma's pussy and her thumb on her pubic hair as she done so before. "I think she likes it" said Chloe as she groaned louder and louder. "I love you so much Max" Chloe continued.

Max kept going with grinding Chloe's pussy as well as stroking Emma's. She began gasping louder and heavier as it became apparent she was close to orgasm. "Holy shit Chloe I'm so close!". "I love it when you say that", Chloe responded, "Let's cum together girlfriend!"

As she said that, Chloe took control by sitting up and began to ride on Max's pussy very hard and fast with her own pussy, as if a man would thrust their penis inside a woman's pussy. Kate continued to rub on Chloe's breasts while she grinded on Max's wet smooth pussy.

Max was becoming more and more turned on by Chloe's riding and by Emma's presence. Emma kissed on Max's breasts while Kate began kissing Chloe as she rode Max.

Max was reaching her peak as she rubbed on Emma's pussy hard as well who sucked on Max's breast. "I wanna hear you cum" Emma whispered to Max. "Yes I'm gonna cum real hard!" Max replied. "I'm gonna cum Chloe!".

Chloe pushed her pussy onto Max's harder and harder and with this, combined with stroking Emma's pussy and pubes and Emma feeling Max's breasts she couldn't take any more. Her gasps and groan got louder and higher as she got closer to orgasm. "I'm cumming!", Max screamed, "Oh my God I'm cumming!" which was loud by an intense groan as she belted into a incredibly hard orgasm. 

Chloe continued to push on Max's pussy for a few more seconds before let out a few loud moans. "I'm gonna cum!" shouted Chloe before letting out a huge orgasmic groan.

The four girls then reunited again to kiss each other once more. They were now really sweaty and exhausted after their lengthy sexual pleasure with each girl achieving two orgasms. They all lied down beside each other and giggled to one another before playing around with each other, tickling, wrestling and throwing cushions at each other before eventually, they all settled down to hug one another and fell asleep together.

The next morning came and the sunrise woke up all four girls. Each one smiled at each other, who were still naked from the previous night.

"Last night was amazing" said Kate. "I would love to experience that again soon".

"I do too" said Max. "That was among the best love-making sessions of my whole life".

"I would love to as well, but I don't know if I will ever get to Arcadia Bay again" said Emma as she was close to tears. "I'm gonna miss you guys and I'll never forget this day even if I'm lucky to live to a hundred."

"You will always be welcome in Arcadia Bay Emma" Chloe said with a smile on her face as she slowly kissed her.

"Ahem!" A jealous looking Max interrupted. "I think we ought to get dressed".

Each of the four got dressed and prepared for Kate and Emma's departure. As they said their goodbyes Max and Emma began crying as they hugged. 

"I'm gonna miss you Emma" Max cried. "I'll miss you too Max" Emma replied as they gently kissed each other. "Chloe's gonna kill me for saying this but...I was actually starting to fall in love with you last night Emma" Max continued.

"I know" Emma replied, "But you have Chloe, she's your girlfriend and the one you're meant to love the most....but yes, I was beginning to love you too". The two kissed and hugged again. "Goodbye Emma" said a tearful Max. "Goodbye Max".

"It was a pleasure to meet you Emma" said Chloe. "here's my number, call anytime you want". "I will be sure to do so Chloe" as the two hugged each other warmly. 

"I really enjoyed it last night" said Kate. "Thank you all of you, and thank you Emma, I may never see you again, but I will never forget you."

"I'll never forget you too Kate" Emma replied as they embraced. "And please keep writing more music Emma". Kate said to which Emma replied "I promise I will".

With that the four said their final goodbyes as Kate and Emma left Max and Chloe's house and turned away in opposite directions. Emma continued with her break exploring Arcadia Bay and visiting its different buildings, taking pictures and having a meal before returning to England that night. 

On her flight home, Emma began thinking about Chloe, Kate and in particular Max as she felt attached to her more, or more so the other way round. Emma began to touch her breast and moan to herself quietly. As she slipped her fingers down her jeans she stopped herself remembering where she was. "Not here" Emma said to herself. "Wait until you get home, then you can pleasure yourself all you want"

And with that, Emma put hear head against the window and looked outside before quietly drifting off to sleep as her plane flew away from Arcadia Bay. 

"I'll never forget you Arcadia Bay...ever" Emma said to herself before falling asleep.

It was quite the trip to Arcadia Bay for Emma Blackery, more than what she could possibly have imagined. But it was one she would never, ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language but I have learned for 7 years and am just about fluent although spelling may be a little issue.


End file.
